


Wounded

by xHonestSecretsx



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Culper Circle, F/M, Nurses, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Smut, fuck buddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-11-21 13:22:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11358369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xHonestSecretsx/pseuds/xHonestSecretsx
Summary: A short work on Benjamin Tallmadge x Reader following a gunshot wound. Warning for second chapter





	1. Chapter 1

You had initially come to camp as a nurse to tend to the ailing. You had left your Tory home at a young age to find refuge here. While you were always intended, you had never married. In the camp itself, you found yourself caring for senior officers. A certain Benjamin Tallmadge had eventually come to your tent once more. Although you were tending to medications, you simply knew by the shift of the tent opening and the way he lightly carried himself inside.

"Here again Major? Please sit." You asked of him, mixing up an herbal pain-relieving remedy. Best to save the opioides for other men you thought. Tallmadge sat upon the creaking cot with his hat in his arms, boring down at the rich dark blue silk of your dress. The sleeves were laced beautifully. He questioned what sort of jeweled necklace you bore that had such a clear shine to it. If your attire wasn’t a hint your profession was as most nurses were men. After all, it was scarce to gain access to a university as a woman. “Yes, well I thought the wound to best be looked after. Not that it is of vital importance,” Benjamin looked down, momentarily unsure of his words when so many men were in need. Washington posted you here for a reason. He believed you best suited in here… not with petty officers. It was hard to remind himself of that at times. You hummed gently, pulling the bottom of your dress as you came to his side. “I might need to see it in order to treat it, Major,” You smiled warmly. 

Tallmadge gave a soft ‘oh right,’ shifting in the cot to pull aside his coat, followed by his layers of shirts and sash that were all set upon the bed. His skin had the most beautiful pasty gleam to it. You should not have flushed, but you had. Many men came in and out of your tent and yet so many handsome boys were rare. The previous nights you had cared for Tallmadge following his surgery. It was your job to address the wound and ensure it stayed together nicely. You brought the wet cloth to his chest, gently dabbing around the stitching to wipe away crusted blood. “Could you rank your pain for me? 0 being the lowest of course, 10 at the highest?” You asked, drying the wound carefully. Benjamin tensed, letting out air with a strained grunt. The way he strained to hold himself back, you knew it had to ache. “A four?” He suggested and though he was upright and walking, you had to doubt that. 

“Heroism will help you none, Tallmadge.” You noted, trading the topical product for an opiode. “It is in short supply, m’lady,” He notes. You knew he was trying his best to save the coveted opiodes that were ever needed. You sighed in response, “I am trained not only in European medicine but I’ve come across Indians and slaves whom have miraculous methods of treating their own.” You explain and for a moment, Tallmadge seemed shocked. “Is something wrong?” You ask, caring after the wound with a soft touch. Tallmadge, though fraught with pain, managed to explain. “No. I had no idea you were versed so thoroughly,” Tallmadge cleared his throat as if uncomfortable. In truth, he hadn’t wished to offend you but the shift in warm eyes to sharper ones might have been evidence that his intentions had gone awry. “If I weren’t, I don’t believe Washington would give me this post. Even at Martha’s request,” You chided back at him. “I may be a woman… but I am educated.” You continue, much to his horror. He knew women could do quite a bit for the cause! That wasn’t it. It was more shock that you were allowed to do so. 

“Ah… forgive me,” He hung his head as finished. Your nimble fingers tilted his head up with a soft smile to your lips. “I didn’t mean to insinuate. I-Shh, it’s quite alright,” You stopped him, with a finger at his lips. Benjamin paused. It had gotten far too intimate, far too quickly. He moved to sweep your hand in his for a soft kiss atop of it.  
It was as good as any apology he could have given.


	2. Second Chances

Benjamin had healed and gone on his way as head of intelligence. The wound eventually closed and looked rather nice. It had been some time since you had seen him. Since then, the stores in the camp were dropping pathetically low. You had done your best to substitute with herbal remedies but many claimed it did little for pain. Others refused it entirely. By this point you were largely overwhelmed. Washington bid you to look after your post only but how could you do so with the death toll hiking? You were jarred. The day had come and gone. While you largely were expected to care for the higher ups, you knew that you were expected to also care for yourself in order to care for them. You made your rounds around the patients eventually stopping on a certain Benedict Arnold to which you sneered. You hated him.

"Mr. Arnold?" You called before pushing aside the tent opening to walk in where Arnold was stewing. He looked none pleased to see you as he looked up with little more than a grunt. "How are you, Mr Arnold?" You asked, reaching into your satchel to pull out an opioid. By now, you knew that giving Arnold anything less would incur rage as he believed it was a signal of being 'less than' other soldiers. Arnold gave a smear of his lips, "As always, can it be any better when I'm confined to this wretched cot? I need to be up to remind all those naysayers whom I am." Benedict sneered, edging the side of his bed. He urged you over to help him. You cocked a brow at him. "If you do so, you will fall as I am not willing to sacrifice my health and yours for the sake of stubborn resolve. You've not yet been cleared." You challenged him. Arnold's breathing intensified, definitely offended at the notion that you would not help him when a flash of blue ran past you. 

"I will help you, General." The stranger said, urging you up to the man's pleasure. "Finally, Tallmadge, the man I needed." Benjamin. It was him again. You stood up straight with a sigh as the General scorned you with a frown. "She would not help me. I am a highly decorated general and she would see me fall," Arnold complained. You kept your hands folded in front watching Benjamin struggle with the heavier man. You would help him but you made yourself a promise: you would not bend to Arnold. "She might have fallen with you," Tallmadge grunted, sliding his hand to hold Arnold upright. even Benjamin seemed to struggle with Arnold. 

"Then perhaps she should not be here. I deserve an equal party. A man who could tend to me, Tallmadge. A woman's place is not here." Arnold groaned in pain, beginning to heave. You simply waited patiently, your hands folded in front of your skirt. Benjamin winced under the weight of the larger man and his insistence on trying to walk. "She is a trained nurse. If you would give her the time to prove it to you, Arnold, she can be quite doting." Benjamin tried to explain. As Arnold's legs buckled, you lunged over to Benjamin's side. "Major Tallmadge please, he'll open his wound." You urged. The younger man quickly set Arnold down with as much finesse as could be afforded before you administered medication and quickly looked over the wound. It had yet to pop open, but with such abuse you feared it would not be long. "Its strained. Please don't try that again Arnold, you should rest." You implored him, setting fluids by his bedside before excusing yourself. Anything to be out of his presence. 

"Miss (Y/N)!" You knew the voice as the Major whom was calling you. Tallmadge. You paused, tucking a lock of hair back in place with a sigh as he finally caught up. You would continue your way to your tent, Tallmadge trailing behind. "Please excuse the General. He's not himself," Benjamin claimed. But how was that any different from the way he usually acted? He was always abrasive and unpleasant. You clicked your tongue, "On the contrary Major, that is precisely the kind of man he is. The whole army shares similar sentiments.," You bit back, sitting at your table to record an update on your many patients. 

Tallmadge drew the entrance shut before taking a step forward. "The whole army would be a vast overstatement. I don't share these beliefs," Benjamin said in his own defense. You knew it was an overstatement but as a female nurse you were accustomed to being in defense of yourself. For a moment you considered that thought before you shook your head. "Good day Major," You said as you took to writing a report. You didn't want to talk to him. Nor did you really want to see him but like a thorn in your side, Benjamin rushed over to grasp your shoulders. "Please don't send me off, Miss (Y/N). I would like to make this right by you," Benjamin's voice sounded desperate as if he needed some explanation for another man's misjudgements. You gazed back to the thick fabric of the entrance before into his pleading eyes. "I don't like these games, Major Tallmadge," You frowned. That was why you chose science. It was easy. Not like him. Not like Ben. 

You didn't understand Benjamin. What did he gain by trying to instill confidence in you? Or furthermore, what did he hope to gain? Your eyes flitted down to the hands yet still on your shoulders. "Major, please enlighten me," You sighed, to which Benjamin gently slid down on his knee. "Many women in this camp are of vital importance to the success of our efforts. Those whom take care of daily needs and those who assure they come to have needs. I... I wouldn't want you to misinterpret the appreciation of troops on one General." Benjamin continued. His last words seemed as though he were struggling. If so, hadn't he made this point evident in your last meeting with him? 

"You are out of place. All is well between you and I. I can't reason why you would interlope on my relations with other men. What develops between he and I is private," You retorted, reaching out to pat his shoulder softly. After all, he had proven himself to be trustful enough. It sounded innocent enough coming out but by the expression on his face, you had a feeling you might have upset him as he moved back to place his hat on his head. "I... could not disclose that," Ben admitted, "It seems I was out of line in attempting to protect you." Benjamin grimaced, beginning to turn from you when you stood upright, grasping his wrist tightly in yours. You gave him a commanding jerk to make him turn back to you. The force of your action caused Benjamin to grasp your waist, flushing himself close with your feet against the cot. He seemed to hover over you. You couldn't help wonder if Benjamin heard your heart racing. "I think you're hiding something from me Major," you pushed further, tilting your head up to his face. Benjamin's hot breath tickled your neck as he bent his head closer to yours. His lovely blue eyes seemed to glaze over while his hands tightened along your waist. "Might it be that you're jealous?" You asked, coming to set a hand on his chest as you eased him back. His legs would hit the back of your cot before you simply shoved him down upon it. Ben fell with a deeper grunt, letting his eyes follow your figure as you slid upon the bed. He found himself tracing his favorite areas: lace outlining the bosom of your breasts that spilled over your chest and the curve of your round ass behind layers of flowing fabric sent him into a tizzy. Moments later, your lips would meet in a forceful kiss. You forced the issue by dropping your hips upon his. Your round hips gyrated on his slacks, seeking the perk that inevitably would press up against your body. Benjamin dropped his head back before he lunged forward, flipping both of you together onto the bed. Ben's movements were less than shy, pushing apart fabric in order to get to his prize. His fingers teased along your slick heat. "It might have been," Ben smiled, having withdrew his pulsing dick from his pants. You could feel his fingers testing the waters of your arousal. But why was he waiting? You were soaked. 

"Please," You bid, gasping as he pressed his tip against your entrance. Shortly after he slid in, hilting himself in seconds. He couldn't recall what he said to so quickly slide into bed with you but the rush was exhilarating for him. He leaned down to your level, pulling away the fabric between your legs to nestle comfortably between them. He began to move, gasping through the tightness and blood dripping down his needing cock. Ben knew he had gotten the fresh and new: surely a virgin. You couldn't feel pain with the penetration. Only the movement of Ben's hips while his nimble fingers peeled away silken buttons of your dress to reveal the tight bodice below. As your legs hooked along his hips, your own began to twist up with his movements pressing into your tight heat. 

"A virgin?" He suggested, dropping his head down to place several kisses against your breast. You smiled in response, leading one of his large hands to your breast as his hips began to move in deep circles within you. You weren't altogether sure why the change, but in minutes you felt the tickles of pleasure that caused you to gasp out. "Yes... more of that now." You were pleased to feel him meet your request, undulating his hips around in search of just the right spot. His teeth grit tightly in surprise of you drawing him close, teeth sinking into his neck. He sincerely hadn't expected the notion but found himself unnecessarily aroused from the notion. His hips buckled. With such an opportunity how could you help yourself? You forced him over to straddle his hips, easing your hands onto his covered shoulders to thrust your hips up and down his arousal. His eyes, just as before, fell on your breasts now nearly spilling our. It was a tease that he was done with. It was the cold air gracing your nipples that alerted you to that very fact. Ben's large hands cupped your breasts, leaning up to take a nipple into his lips for a soft suckle. 

"You marked me. Shouldn't that have been me you?" Ben chided, moving to your other breast while you hovered over him. His hand had since fallen to your hip, dragging you down onto his hips with every thrust. You were inwardly glad-- this was not familiar to you after all. "I don't like the obvious, Major." You chided back. Benjamin gave a disbelieving laugh. Of course you didn't. That wasn't so far fetched for you. "Is that so?" He mused, "I might not like that cocky smile on your lips all the time," Ben's hand slid down to your bare crotch. You could feel his fingers teasing you in time with his upward thrusts. It felt as if he was prodding for something. Thick pulses of pleasure rattled through your body when you realized he had found whatever it was he had been looking for. He knew it too by the sudden gush of wetness down his cock. Ben pressed forth, letting his other hand keep you pressed against his hips. The motions became quicker and more forceful. In with those thrusts he teased that little button that forced out a wailing scream. 

"Oh to hell within you," You struggled on his lap with the increase of pressure. The way he stretched you while at the same time pleasing you was enraging. Although his face seemed cocky, his eyes were pleading for your world to explode and several well aimed thrusts later, it did. You jammed your hips up into his, riding dick with involuntary spasms of your wet walls around him. It was an explosion: your eyes clenched with wonderful cries emitting out of the tent. Ben's muscles tightened before he too let out a desperate grunt and forced his hips a little more roughly than normal into your warm channel. It was a split second decision to pull you down by your hair to lock your lips together in a kiss. At the same time, his thick seed splattered along your inner wall with Benjamin interested in nothing more but coating your pussy with his seed. Perhaps you would have dominated the kiss, but you found yourself shaking from his movements inside of your body. Instead he would be the one to ravage your mouth only pulling away to catch his breath. 

"Ben." He heaved. You cocked your head at him in response. You knew who he was: Benjamin Tallmadge. The Major you cared for, and now, made love to. If you could call it that anyway. You were about to retort when he waved you off. "Please call me Ben." He seemed to fall back to his normal self, bringing your knuckles once again to his lips for a gentle kiss. The flutters with this kiss were all too palpable. You supposed if you could ride him for all he could offer, you could call him by his preferred name. You flushed, "Hm, alright Ben." You added, letting him slide you down onto his chest. You were all too spent, you hadn't noticed you were the first to doze off.


	3. Late, Late for a Very Important Date

The light of the morning trickled against the white taut fabric of the tent. Amongst the soft white sheets of the cot, your bodies were still yet entangled skin to skin. Although the camp roared with noise, none of it seemed to matter as you both rested. Finally, you awoke to your bare breasts pressed against Ben's broad chest. The light was the first to hit you. It was far late, past the time in which you were supposed to be dressed. Secondly, you realized you had a visitor. Scruffy and tall...

"No, no don't let me disturb you." Brewster grinned wildly, not as much paying attention to your nude form as boring into Ben's eyes that had just fluttered open. He lurched up, yanking a blood splattered sheet to cover your curves. "Caleb, what are you doing here?" Ben groaned, bringing his legs to drape over the side of your bed in search of his trousers. You busied yourself with bringing your long (h/c) hair to the front of your body to cover yourself somewhat more. It was nothing Caleb hadn't seen now, of course. He caught more than a glance of the dip of your waist and round of your hips. Not to mention your breasts against Ben's. Caleb folded his arms, "Well when you didn't show to report to ol'711, Bennyboy, we thought you in trouble... not stirrin' some." Caleb noted, looking to the blood of the sheet. Obviously, Ben had a really good night. Caleb turned away to watch out of the flaps of the tent when you slipped off of the bed in search of an ivory gown. Before you went to fetch the bowl of water outside your tent, Caleb plucked it up for you. 

"Of course I missed it." He cursed, urging on his boots and standing up to button hid vest. You buttoned each of the buttons on your own corset, looking over to Benjamin with a small laugh playing on your lips. "Wait, Major..." You laughed. Yes he had his coat on but... you dropped to pick up his cravat off the ground, pulling him down to your chest. "What is it?" He asks, silencing when he felt you place the cravat around his neck Caleb drew his eyes back to the sight of Ben's hot red cheeks as you properly tied it around his neck. Even he realized his belt was undone as you drew one of your personal black ribbons along his hair, combing through with your fingers. You would lace it in a bow before turning him around. His old ribbon in your fingers. "Now you should go, I could write to him," Benjamin reached to your hands, laying a soft kiss atop your knuckles. It crossed his mind that you walked with the lightest limp, surely because he had deflowered you the night prior. It filled him with guilt. 

Ben shook his head, "No, I'll take my beatings. If I'm to see you tonight, we couldn't have you covering up for me." He looked over to Caleb's light shaking in eagerness to get him out of the tent. You felt the flutter in your belly, he wanted to see you again? Ben would tie his own ribbon across your neck and leaning in to brush his lips against yours for a soft kiss. Following the kiss, Ben walked out of the tent with a glare to Caleb. "What?" You heard Ben say. Caleb countered with a 'nothing, nothing' and just like that, they were gone. Your fingers teased along the black ribbon accentuating your neck. Benjamin Tallmadge... you finished dressing, matching the ribbon to black lace and bows that matched your ribbon. Although you were late to check up on Mr. Arnold, you really couldn't have cared less after such a fantastic night with Ben. The day had gone slow when you again made your rounds to take reports of health to Washington. 

You came to his tent, slowly wandering in within where the commander-in-chief sat eating his dinner. He had summoned you to report on the health of Arnold in consideration for future events. "Commander Washington?" You called. The older man slid of his seat, coming to you to grace your hand with a soft kiss. You did however notice that he seemed to watch your motions a bit closely. Was it the limp? "Miss (Y/N), as bright as a jewel as we have in camp. Have you news for me?" Washington pressed, withdrawing a seat for you to take. You gently nodded, running your hands through the reports on parchment. As much as you detested Arnold, you had been doting on him as much as you could. Everyone deserved to be cared for when injured. "The General was wounded in a similar spot as to the last time we encountered him wounded... but despite the talk in the camp, the General is recovering. Though it be slow at pace." You noted, handing him a report. The commander looked it over, pensive of the condition of Arnold. "And do you think he might recover well enough to join the field?" The General asked, you nipped at your lower lip. It wasn't as if you wanted to upset Arnold but your duty was to your health and honesty in that regard to your commander. He commanded you and the rest of this army. "With time, perhaps, this is the second time he has been so harmed." The commander exhaled sharply, nodding. Time off was more time than he could afford at a moment like this. He knew what he had to do. "Thank you, Miss (F/N)." The commander would excuse you.

You rose of the chair, beginning to leave when the commander cleared his throat. The dread filled your stomach immediately. "And Miss (F/N)?" He called once again. You turned to face him. "Please ensure Major Tallmadge will be prompt for future reports." Washington finished. Your cheeks heated. It seemed to serve as a warning. You had no desire to cause any issues for the Major. "Yes sir. He's usually not so easily distracted." You would bend your head out, masking the heat spreading along your cheeks. How embarrassing. He smiled with a nod, allowing you to walk past. Even rushing out of his tent, you felt the beating of your heart intensifying. What had you done? Arnold would surely not be pleased with the report you gave. For tomorrow, you supposed. As you rushed past, you felt the anxiety raising when another General slipped in behind you. Had he heard?

The women of camp often talked too much for your taste. You usually took your dinner to your tent, but when you arrived, you found you had a visitor. "Ben, it's early." You noted, sliding the flaps of the tent closed behind you. You hadn't yet gone to gather your dinner. It seemed as though Ben had it covered as he bent on one knee to kiss your knuckles. "You're injured, I came while I could etch out time from my responsibilities," Ben moved, urging you to sit where he had once been. You set your hands on the soft velvet of a bow as he set out food. "Does it ache much?" He questioned, teasing his fingers in gentle circles along your wrist. "It's a dull pain, though I'm sure you've been told before." You noted, though Benjamin seemed to give a nervous chuckle. His eyes seemed to avert to focus on the food before him. "Not so, Caleb used to say I couldn't... couldn't die until I wasn't. Apparently the man upstairs doesn't care much for virgins." Ben mused and you smiled in response. A virgin for a virgin, now that did not sound so bad to you at all. 

Benjamin poured a cup of coffee to which you shook your head with a note of 'coffees for demons,' in a sassy tone. If you took that, you would never be able to sleep. Instead you settled for a warm cup of tea. "I suppose that is how men look at things, mother pressed me to be patient for a husband." You sipped the warm tea gently. Now that you were deflowered you weren't spectacularly sure that would happen. It was alright. Laws were much more in the favour of unmarried women than wives. Ben looked up into your eyes uncertainly. "And your take?" He pressed, sliding a plate of food to you. You bit into the soft roll of bread. "Perhaps one day, I'm not so ready to be a man's sole property. He would have to be something." You explained. Ben took in the information somewhat sadly. Although most women craved a husband and home, you seemed to be doing fine without. The confidence was alluring. You reached over to grasp his jaw in your fingers, pulling him over the table for a rough kiss. His cock seemed to spring to life in his trousers. You noted it with a soft chuckle of your lips, holding him in place by his cravat. "You're very cute Major." You teased, flicking the bulge in his pants with your fingers. No doubtlessly he ached for another round. Ben hoped for the attention he required. The sex felt so good, he wasn't sure why he had never done it before. He masturbated regularly. Even holding his cravat, Benjamjn looked down to your hands. "And I to you?" Benjamin pushed while your hand softly caressed his cravat. He was pressing more. You knew that you had ought to be more concerned whether he wanted more of you. Perhaps you thought he might have. But now? The war was unfolding and you knew who he was. "Perhaps a prospective one... but not for now, we've a war to win." You drew Tallmadge near with a soft kiss to his lips. He would steal a peppery kiss to your lips. A courtship it was, but until then, bumps in the sheets would simply have to do. After all, you weren't the type to hold back affections.


End file.
